A different kind of Pokemorph adventure
by Hero LumiEre Lumanite
Summary: The current champion of the Kalos league lives an odd life with his Pokémorph family. The truth which he hides will come to light and the secrets of his adopted family's death will be uncovered. First, he has find a good birthday present. Inspired by Shadowmaker7734's Pokemorph Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Never a peaceful moment. **_

_5 years earlier... _

The league building was in complete ruin. The stadium where the tournament had been held was in falling apart and all of those who had came there today had started their retreat. In the main battle field, all that remained was rubble, debris and shattered pokeballs of all kinds. The Elite Four had failed to stop the attack and had failed to stop their master from be defeated. The structure of Plasma Castle looms over the now destroyed Pokemorph league, showing to the world how their own ideals had proven supreme over the champion.

Not very far away, the final battle had shortly ended. Both trainers and pokemorphs were tired and nearly unconscious. On the right, there was N, a green haired young man who wanted to liberate pokemorph from humans, who wore a damaged grey under shirt and what appeared to be the shreds of a white shirt over it. By his side was the Vast White Pokemon, Reshiram. She wore a ripped apart grey and white hoodie, which started to show a black bra, and grey jeans. One of her blue eyes were closed as she panted heavily.

On the left, was a teenager named Hilbert Black, who had almost shoulder length brown hair and wore a black t-shirt, with a wide tear in the middle, and black pants. The pokemorph next to him has a female Zekrom, she wore a casual black shirt and tight jeans. And her wrists where golden bracelets with a shocking blue outline. Her red eyes fixed on the two in front of her as she held her right arm and panted with baited breathes.

Hilbert had been following N since he began his journey with his reluctant friend, Hilda. N seemed to be interested in him and Hilbert and Hilda wanted to learn N's motives his insane Pokemorph liberation plan. They knew it couldn't be all his doing. Could it? Did N not have another person master minding this plan? They had received their answers once they had met N's _father_. The events which took place all brought the final end game in motion-The league's ruin, defeat of the E4 and the champion, and the end of pokemorphs and humans living together.

But the battle had been a draw. Nether side could continue. They had both wasted a large amount of large and time clashing with no real damaging blows from either sides, they had only exhausted themselves. That's when a sound broke the silence which had fallen.

_tap, tap, tap... _

They all turned their heads see to a three figures walking towards them. The one on the right was an Absol morph, wore a sleeveless navy blue Gi and tight blue pants that seemed to hug her figure, and the one on the left was Serviper, wore the same outfit but her long sword-like tail dragged behind her with every move. The one in the middle had a male body structure and was clearly taller then both of the girls by a few inches. He wore the traditional Plasma grunt outfit but where the crest was a large hole which showed the black under shirt. His hood hung over his face, making only glowing red eyes, which pierced through souls, visible. His eyes seemed to be judging everything that came into their field of view. They stopped a few feet away and watched the legends and their trainers stare at them with shock written all over their faces.

"S-shit." Zekrom growled.

"Oh no..." Reshiram said under her breathe.

"You all know why I'm here, don't you?" The hooded man asked and the group remained silent, he continued. "Well Reshiram and Zekrom, you have had your fun. It is time for you two to return to Sp-"

"We will never go back to be stones guarded by old fools!" Zekrom exclaimed. This owned a sigh from the figure, which in return, made the two pokemorphs get into a fight stance. "Those two don't scare me and neither does- Aghhhh!" She felt as if someone had stabbed her in the arm and it started to twist around a bit. She collapsed to her knees, trying to bare the pain as Hilbert to comfort her in some way.

"You should have more respect for people when they speak, Zekrom." He said watching the legendary as she tried to stop the pain. "Maybe people will show you more respect that way as well."

"W-we will not go back, guardian." The voice came from Reshiram who seemed about shaken by the man's appearance.

The man turned his head in her direction and tiled his head. "Huh? Excuse me because I think I heard some bullshit by mistakes. Could you tell me how can you manage to stop me from bringing you two back in your current states?" He asked in a monotone voice.

The two trainers had left the sides of their partners and stood in front of them. The looks of exhaustion was replace with one of determination.

"We wouldn't let you take them away." Hilbert said with a huff.

"You'll have to kill us first." N added.

"You, N, I knew you'd say that. And Hilbert, I could tell you're that kind of person." The man said with a heavy sigh. "I wish that I could just leave you with them in your protection, but that is a prime example why I shouldn't." He said, pointing the ruin that was the League building. "Why in Arceus' name would I allow you two eve more time controlling this powerful beasts?"

"They're not beasts!" Hilbert exclaimed balling his hands in fists. "And don't you dare call them that!"

"Of course I need to use force." The man said raising his right hand to the side of his head. He snapped his fingers and the pokemorphs beside him started dashing towards the two trainers. The two females raised their claws and aimed for the throat. The trainers didn't move an inch from their spots. The absol readied her claws and the Serviper, her tail. No matter much they wanted to move, Reshiram and Zekrom found themselves unable to. Even the screams they wanted to let out wouldn't leave their throats. Hilbert and N braced for the killing blows to take their lives, until...

"That's enough." The two attacking pokemorphs stopped in place, only a few inches from the trainers. They jumped back and returned to their starting positions. "If you too are going to go as far as to die for them, then I guess I can accept this like what happened in Hoenn." The man said, taking off the hood which hid his face. Now that they could see him, they saw a young man in his late teens with dark, yet pale, skin. He had short white hair that came down into his face, covering his forehead over his left eye. The red irises he had looked cold and empty.

Both Hilbert and N's eyes went wide. "Mister Hero?!" Hilbert exclaimed.

"It was... you?" N asked, still a bit shocked.

"Both of you are idiots." The man, Hero, said. "First you wake up two of the three legends of this region, then you destroy the league, and then you forgot who I was." Hero sighed before turning around and beginning to walk away with his partners in tow. "I have much better things to do right now. It's Amber'so birthday and I still haven't found her a present." He said the last part under his breathe.

"Wait! Mister He-" Hilbert started but was cut off.

"Don't call me _mister _Hero. It's Hero or Lumanite." Hero said before starting to fade away.

"Hero, I have to tell you some-" This time, it was N who was interrupted.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me. Tell me another when you don't have your _father _to deal with." And with that, Hero and the two pokemorphs disappeared.

The four stood there, trying to figure out what just happened, when they heard shouting. They turned to see N's father storming towards them, foaming.

_Current day, outside of Vanivile Town... _

On the outskirts of Vanivile sat a large mansion, painted white and red, that belonged to the current Kalos league champion, Leon Age. The house was a good three stories high and four in length. Unlike most mansions you could think of, there was no wall that surrounded it, neither was there a large gate at the front. It looked like a large house. A large house with a water fountain in the front. A large house with three cars parked outside. A large house with hedge trimmings.

It was the middle of the night when a sound, aloud thumping, came from the kitchen. He opened his eyes once the sound grew to loud to be blocked out.

"Can I get one peaceful night of-" he was interrupted by the his room door flying open. Sarah, a female lucario morph, ran in and hid under his covers. She was wet and trembling, her shoulder-length black hair dripping with water, the white button-up shirt she wore was soaked through and through, showing off her a black bra and her b-cup breasts.

"Why are you wet? What happened?" He asked, with sleep still lingering in his voice.

"Sarah! It's Sarah!" She yelled at him, trying to hide better under the thick covers.

"Huh?" He looked at her a bit puzzled. "Please, start from the beg-"

"Where is she?!" A female voice came from the hallway. A female zoroark walked into the room, seething mad and holding an empty bucket in her left hand.

"Ruby, what's going on?" He asked, starting to wake up. He looked at the zoroark, Ruby, to find that she was wearing a pair of pink p-j pants and a navy blue t-shirt with 'Sorry, I'm taken.' on the front. She had short red hair that ended in black tips and a barely noticeable scar on her left shoulder.

"She got in my room again and ate my cookies! I caught the bitch red handed this time!" Ruby walked over to the bed and throw the blanket to the floor, revealing a trembling Sarah with a small smile on her face.

"S-sorry 'bout that." She said in a nervous voice. Ruby's eye twiched and she started to drag Sarah out of the bed. He simply watched for a few moments before sighing.

"If you leave her alone I'll make the cookies extra special for you tomorrow." He gave her a light chuckle and a smile.

Ruby looked at him for several moments before letting go of Sarah. "Fine but only if _she_ won't touch them." Ruby walked out of his room and, by the looks of it, back to her's. Sarah got up and dusted herself off before looking at Him with an embarrassed expression.

"Sorry Leo." She said in a voice that matched her expression perfectly, "I didn't think she'd bring ya into this." She walked out of the room.

He sat there in bed for awhile, thinking. "...This is all about cookies?" He said to himself. He groaned before throwing himself back into his pillow, ready to sleep. Then he shot up again. "Wait... if they were in Ruby's room, then who was in the kitchen?" His eyes widen. They went back to normal when he realized something. "There's twelve of us in this big ass house. I bet it was just one of the others." He sighed going back to sleep. Through out the night, not another sound had awoken anyone in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: One coin, two sides. **_

Leon had woken up to the sound of soft knocking at his door. He got out of bed with a loud yawn and walked to the door. He blindly opened it to reveal a small Sylveon morph in purple and white pajamas with short pink hair in a similar fashion as Leon's: a short bang covering the left side of the forehead and upper left eyelid with smaller bangs to the right. She smiled brightly before hugging Leon's legs.

"Morning, daddy." She said, happiness and glee ringing in her voice.

"Morning Amber." Leon said before picking the nine year old up in his arms. She giggled at this and started cling to his neck. "So, how did you sleep?" He asked, the remaining tiredness leaving his system. The Sylveon seemed to think about the question with a 'Hmm' before shrugging. Leon looked at her with a smile before putting her back on the ground. "I'll go make breakfast. You go get ready for school."

The Sylveon smiled before running off with an "Okay". Leon laughed to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. _She may not be my daughter but I do love her as one. _he thought, _glad I took her from Chloe. _As he entered the living room, Leon was greeted by the sound of snoring. He peered over to the couch to find a sleeping Luxray morph with an empty beer can in her right hand.

The luxray was 5'7 with mid-back length black hair that spiked downwards, she wore tight blue jeans and a loose fitting yellow tank-top with the words 'Thunder Breaker' in bold blue letters. She had dog tags wrapped around on her wrists and a TV remote resting on her c-cup breasts. She didn't have any other abnormal characteristics besides her hair length.

Rolling his eyes, Leon took the beer can from her hand and rested it on the table in front of her. He then stared at her for a few moments before leaning over and poking her cheek. The luxray didn't move an inch. Then, he moved his finger to her ribs. He saw a giggle and a smile being hold in by her. He then poked her stomach. The giggle came out a bit.

"Higher." The luxray whispered quietly. Leon let out a small chuckle of his own before standing back up straight.

"Good morning Sonya." Leon said, folding his arms. The luxray in mention opened her eyes and sat up.

"Awww, I thought I had you fooled." She said in a disappoint tone. She smiled before letting out a giggle. "Wish we could play more~" She said in a seductive voice.

"You're drunk." Leon said, unamused.

"You're sexy." She countered before breaking out in a laughing fit. Leon again, chuckled at her drunken antics.

Leon walked into the kitchen, leaving the laughing luxray to herself, and started to cook breakfast. He didn't feel like making an extremely special breakfast today. He looked around the kitchen and in the well stocked fridge and cabinets. He had thought he could just make some simple omelets for everyone. He got everything he needed-The eggs, cheese, salt, black papers, sweet peppers for Ruby, bacon, ham, a few onions and tomatoes (**A/N: I'll say two things from now. One, normal animals exist. Two, normal EVERYTHING else does exist but will not be brought up as much. Get it? Got it? Good.).** He lit the shove and put two frying pans on, he quickly got to work making the omelets. After 30 minutes of cooking, the omelets were finished and Leon picked them up two-by-two and brought them to the large oak dinner table in the dinning room. He set twelve place at the table and made his way back to the upstairs to wake everyone up.

He stood at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath before yelling, "Everybody get your asses up! I made breakfast so you better out here before it's cold!" Two doors opened up first, revealing Sarah and Ruby. The next three doors to open revealed Amber, a female Absol and a Milotic. The next few opened up and showed a male Rhyperior, a male Staraptor and a male Mightyena. A Mismagius floated out of her room, followed by a Swellow from her's. Sonya some already down stairs which left one morph out.

"Where's Yoshi-" before he could finish an orange puff of smoke appeared in front of everyone.

"Ladies and dudes, I say this with great pride," A Monferno morph stood in front of them, he wore a fire-red suit with a matching fedora tipped over his face. He had short red hair and a cooky grin on his face. "that the prince of flames is-OW!" He exclaimed. He was hit by the Milotic, who was taller then him by a foot.

"We don't want to hear you're bullshit this early in the morning, Yoshiro." She said flipping her light blue hair out of her face, "Please, save it for our nightmares."

"Yeah, I didn't wake up to listen to you, ya know." The mightyena said before leaving the group, walking down stairs.

"Ahh give tha kid a break, guys." Ruby said, walking over to Yoshiro, putting a hand on the younger male's shoulder. "He's gotta lively vibe. Let 'im do what he wanna do, it ain't gonna kill us."

"Geez, if it isn't the man-whore over there," The absol said, pointing to Leon, "It's you with the accent or whatever it is." She sighed before going down stairs.

The Mismagius simply floated down stairs, leaving without a word. The swellow was soon after, and the so the group had left and went down to eat, leaving Yoshiro and Leon in the hall by themselves.

"That stupid Eirika and her blue hair and shit," The Monferno grumbled, "Always thinking she's better then me, the great flame prince of Sinnoh! I've burnt the land under my feet! I can take her on with my tail tied behind my back!" He said, huffing.

Leon sighed before walking over to Yoshiro. "Yoshi, that pride is going to kill you one day. You need to be a bit more humble." He said with a big brotherly tone.

Yoshiro looked at the floor with a pout, "B-but if I stop telling everyone how great I am, then no one will treat me like I should be." Yoshiro said, a bit depressed now.

"Acting like a show-off will only make people hate you, trust me, it's happened to me. You need to act like a normal person would. I promise they'll treat you fine then." Leon said, smiling down at the morph. Yoshiro looked back up at Leon and smiled before walking down stairs for breakfast. Leon went to his room and threw himself on his bed, getting lost in thought.

"Such I peaceful life. No stress. No Pain. No hate." He said to himself, closing his eyes. "Hmmm, I do wish I could live like this forever, but Hero wouldn't like it one bit." He laughed to himself as he got back up. He looked over at the calender and saw the red 17th. "Guess it's another mission tonight. I think Hero'd like that, it's been a couple of weeks since we've got a job." He picked up his phone from the dresser and saw he had 5 miss calls from different numbers. He sighed and forwarded the same text to all of them then threw the phone on his bed as he left his room.

He slowly walked down the stairs and was pushed a side by a sobbing Yoshiro, who bolted up the stairs and into his room. The door closed with a slam. Leon groaned as he knew what caused all this. He made his way to the kitchen to see everyone had left except Eirika, the mightyena Jayce, the rhyperior Bruce and The swellow 'Blu' Jay.

The three other morphs stared daggers at Eirika while she simply sat there with her phone in her hand, checking her text messages.

"What did she do today?" Leon asked.

"You know, the usual, tell Yoshiro all the things that can break his mind in half." Blu said still glaring at the Milotic. Blu-Jay was in her own sleepwear-A black top with 'Skyward Victory!' in white and a pair and white shorts. The wings on her back slightly stretched out so she could sit comfortably in her chair.

"Ever since you evolved you've become a huge bitch." Jayce said, tapping his finger on the table while his head was rested in his other hand. "It'd be funny if Leo never made the effort to help you do it. I mean, you'd just be crying about how ugly you are like you use to." He wore a green short sleeved shirt and grey jeans.

"Such humble begins, such bitchy up comings." Bruce, the rhyperior, said with a small smile on his face. Even though he was a rhyperior, who are usually fat, he was well built from many hard weeks of working out. He was shirt-less and in brown pants. He was one of the older pokémorphs Leon had and was one of the most power when it came to hand-to-hand brawling. He was also larger then the typical rhyperior, needing two chairs to sit properly

"At least I won't enter my 30's still a virgin, like _some_ people." Eirika said, eyes still on the phone's screen.

Bruce's eyes started to water. He got up and ran out of the room yelling, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T FIT!" before running through the front door and into the yard.

The glares from Jayce and Blu intensified. Leon flicked Eirika on the forehead and folded his arms. "You do realize I can still send you back Hoenn with what you came here with. Nothing but yourself."

Eirika tensed up, eyes widen. Leon smiled at this. "Glad we came to an agreement. Now would you kindly go say sorry to Yoshiro then Bruce?" Without another word, Eirika walked up the stairs and made her way to Yoshiro's room.

"Thank God. We have too many problems in this 'family' of ours." Jayce said, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Leon, is there anything you want your favourite flying-type to do for you~?" Blu said, putting her hands together. Just then the front door flew open and the staraptor morph, Seth, stormed into the kitchen, steaming.

"What did you call yourself?" He asked, slamming his hands into the table. You could see him puffing up his chest under his grey and red t-shirt with 'Shiver Burnt man' with a snowman on a beach with a polar-bear. "You think _you're _his favourite flying-type?"

Blu stood up and slammed her hands on the table as well. "Yes, I do, you huge grey pigeon. Is there something incorrect about the clear statement I just made?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Grey pigeon...? Is it death you want _so _badly you call me a pigeon, you fat blue PIDEGY RIPOFF!" Seth narrowed his eyes right back at Blu, raising his voice.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I EAT BOTH OF YOU!" Jayce yelled, shooting up from his chair. "MY FUCKING EARS ARE SENSITIVE AND YOU TWO FUCKS ARE YELLING RIGHT IN THEM!" The two flying-types went silent and looked to the floor.

"Thank you Jayce." Leon said, sighing. "Can the three of you leave me to think for a bit? I think I need some time to myself."

They all nodded and left the room, leaving Leon to himself. After a few minutes of silence, Leon thought it best to take a quick walk through the woods. Leon left the kitchen and headed for the front door, a few noises were heard from upstairs but he shrugged them off and left.

It was when Leon got deep into the forest he realized he was still in his sleepwear. A white dress shirt with two vertical pink lines at the sides and a pair of gray jeans. He never liked the thought of being in something that he couldn't wear everywhere. It annoyed him. He stopped in a small clearing, taking in all the sounds around him. Birds tweeting and singing their soft songs, crickets chirping, dears running around doing Arceus knows what. He took a deep breathe before losing the smile on his face, the look in his eyes showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Aki." He said in a cold voice. A serviper morph appeared behind him on one knee with her arm over the other, her head held down. The serviper wore a navy blue sleeveless GI-like outfit with fishnet stockings and undershirt with long sleeves. Her long mid-back length black was tipped with gold and dark purple.

"I bring news, master Lumanite." She said, not looking up from her position. "It seems the higher ups want you to take more active missions to make up for the many you have missed." She finished, waiting for her master's response.

"They want me to take on more missions? It seems I've received my saving grace." Leon, or Hero as he was now, chuckled. "Even though individually, we all share the same rank, I think eight against one is near impossible to overrule. Tell them I'll do it but _I _hand pick who takes these missions with me, not them."

"Yes mas-" She cut herself off at the sound of rustling in the bushes behind her. She pulled out a kunai, ready for confrontation. A deer hopped out of the bushes, looking quite curious. "It's just a deer. Master, yo-" She saw a small metal object being thrown, it stuck itself into the deer's neck, killing it. Aki's eyes widen as she turned to her master, who was looking at the now dead deer.

"Before you start, look at it's wound." Hero said, th cold feeling in his voice ever present. Aki turned back to the deer and slowly made her way to it's body. She got down on one knee when she got close enough to it. Right then, two thoughts came to her mind. The first: Why wasn't it bleeding out? Not a single drop of blood anywhere. The second thought was, Why does it's eyes look so glassy? She removed the needle-like kunai from the _deer_'s neck. She saw a few wires covering metal parts inside the neck. She got up and backed away, eyes still wide.

"It's a camera. Someone's spying on us." Hero said, sighing slightly. "Using toys like this it Nobu's thing. I have a feeling he made that thing."

"Master I'm sorry I didn't realize what it was sooner." Aki said, looking to the ground. Hero held her chin up so see she was looking into his eyes.

"It's a simple mistake," He said in a much warmer tone of voice, "no one was hurt. And if that thing is Nobu's, it won't be able to send it's data to him. He'd need to check the device itself to have any form of access to it." He finished, giving a quick gesture to the deer-cam.

"Yes master..." She replied, turning her gaze away from Hero.

"... What's your name?" Hero asked, the poison type looked at him, puzzled. "I said, what's your name?" He asked again, this time the poison swallowed hard and answered.

"Akisha Raitogādo."

"That name. It's my family's name. _My _name." Hero said, bringing his face closer to her's. "As long as we share the same name, you have no need to be sorry to or for anyone. Even me. I'll personally make sure of that."

The serviper morph blushed at the distance their faces were from each other. "Do I make myself clear?" Hero asked. Akisha quietly nodded and Hero removed his hand from her chin. "Good. I guess I'll see you tonight." Hero turned into a bright flash of light and disappeared.

Akisha stood there, not moving, lost in thought. She snapped back to reality and turned her attention to the deer-cam. "I'll clean this up for master..."

**And with that, marks the end to chapter 2. **

**Alexis: Can you imagine we did all this in 45 minutes? **

**Hero (Me): Yep, we did a good job. **

**Emma: Yeah, you did a good job for a 24 year old who can't read or spell properly. **

**Hero (me): It's not my fault I never went to school! Do you think I asked to be bagged, tagged and put to work? And when I wasn't working, I got stuck with god-knows-what kind of drugs? **

**Emma: Alexis went through the same thing and she can read. **

**Hero (me): ... **

**Emma: Case and point. **

**Alexis: Guys can you stop this, please? **

**Hero: Fine. By the way, I'm thinking about in the end notes to give info cards about the characters of this story. Tell me what you think and which character you want to know about. I'll give you one now. Skip if ya don't wanna read it. **

**Name: Leon Age. **

**Nicknames: Leo, Clockwork, Man-whore of the Pokémorph league. **

**Age: 24 **

**Sex: Male**

**Appearance: Shoulder length white hair, red eyes, lean build and stands at 6'5. Leon has a scar which runs from the left side of his forehead down to his upper left eyelid. He covers the scar with his hair. Usual attire being a long sleeved dress-shirt with grey jeans. Footwear varies. **

**Personality: Bright, warm hearted and always willing to help anyone in need, Leon has shown just what a true champion should be. Always smiling and hates to be mean or strict, Leon prefers to make others choose their our path and face the consequences. He will enforce rules and firmly enforces his authority when needed. Leon is also known as the 'man-whore' of the League for the many women he's been seen bringing to hotels. The true motive for this is publicly unknown. **

**Well, hope you liked the character bio/info card/whatever. If you want to know about a character, tell me in the review. If you hates these and never want to see them again then I'll stop. **

**Oh yeah, the 'errors' in chapter 1, I mean bedroom part, aren't errors. You'll find out in the future what they mean. **

**Hero Light, is out. **


	3. Chapter 3: G's call

_Chapter 3: A call from a gamer gal_

After Hero left Akisha in the forest, he slowly made his way back to the house. He was thinking all of today's events over again. '_So far I've managed to receive missions totaling about two weeks.' _He said as he checked a pen-like device. The pen was screwed open and showed a holographic list with multiple tasks Hero had to do on different dates. _'ATAC's been using Light corp. tech well at least. I can see why they love sending me gift baskets so much. I can also see three of these jobs have something to do with them.' _Hero put the pen back together and pocketed it.

He quickly put on a smile and the cold look in his eye was replaced with a much more caring one. "I do hope you're happy Hero," Leon said, stretching his body. "because til 8PM, you'll have to keep yourself inside, ya hear me?" Leon asked, as if expecting an answer. A moment passed and Leon chuckled to himself. "Of course, of course." Leon walked into his yard, humming Bullet by Hollywood Undead. He opened the door to be met with the sight of Eirika taped to the couch, unconscious, in nothing but her laced light blue bra and panties. She had a large red ribbon wrapped around her chest with a bow on her breasts. There was a note on her stomach that said 'Christmas _Cums_ early'. Leon's face turned crimson red before he ripped the note off of her.

"What in the name of God, Arceus, or whoever made the world, is this?" Leon looked behind the couch to see Seth was given the same treatment. He lied on the ground in his black boxers and had a note his cheek. Leon plucked it off and flipped it up. It read 'A _big _gift from Santa'. If it were possible for Leon's face to be a brighter shade of red, it just happened.

Leon got to work, removing the tape from the morphs' bodies. He finished taking the last piece off of them in seven minutes. He picked up Seth and put him in the spare couch. "What am I going to do with all of you?" Leon pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to get you all a babysitter later. Maybe then you'll act like proper adults." Leon began to head up to his room, humming a different song. He unlocked his room door and stepped in, closing the door behind. '_Strange. I don't remember locking my door. Or turning the lights off...' _he flipped the switch to see a brunette caucasian woman sleeping in his bed. _'Goldilocks without the locks of gold...' _He thought. The woman looked to be in her twenties, had a slim build and be around 5'3. He couldn't see her clothes because she well wrapped in the bed's spread.

He walked next to the women and stared down at her for a few moments before running his hand through her curly hair. The women's hazel eyes fluttered open as she looked up. She was meet with Leon's red eyes staring down at her. She smiled before holding the hand that was still in her hair.

"Can't scare me like that anymore." She said, bringing Leon's hand to her face. "Why don't you come down here and give me a kiss?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Because we're not dating anymore." Leon said with a blank face. "Also, I can remember that you're a crazy stalker who stole my iron collar." His hand retreated to his chest, he folded his arms and glared down at the woman. "Now Jen, would you kindly get out of my house?"

Jen pouted and got out of the bed with a 'Hmph', revealing her attire. A short sleeved white and red shirt, she wore those to match Leon's odd hair and eye colors, black jeans shorts and red and white shoes. All of her clothes consisted of what Leon had bought her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're wearing the underwear I bought as well." He said, still making eye contact with the woman in front of him.

"Black laced with pink ribbons. Your favourite." She winked at him. He gave her a small smile.

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Leon said in an unimpressed tone. "I wish I could say the same for those." He point to her breasts. She gave a giggle before lifting her shirt to reveal D-cup breasts being held back by, as you guessed it, a black laced bra with small pink ribbons on each side.

"Yup. From A to D. And it's all for you.~" Jen went back to her seductive voice and pressed her breasts against Leon. "How about we have some fun before your family comes home?~" She started to reach for Leon's zipper. He grabbed her by the hand and with his free hand, lowered her shirt.

"If you don't get out of my house, I'll show you out myself and in the least favorable way." He picked the smaller woman up by the shirt collar and began to walk out of the room.

"I thought you were going to let me leave on my own." She said as they made their way down the stairs.

"If I did that, it would end up this way in the end." Leon continued with the stalker held tightly in his hand. Jen quickly spun and locked her legs around Leon and brought her arms to his shoulders. She then started to grind her hips against Leon and started to moan.

"Come on baby, you love this position. We used to spend hours and hours together doing-" She stopped her actions when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned around to see the monstrous face of... something behind her. It had gray skin and a large muzzle filled with yellow teeth. It's yellow eyes bulged out of it's face and stared at her.

At that very moment... everyone from Vanivile to the farthest ends of Kanto heard a loud shriek. Only a few to this day know what kind of creature made that awful sound. And no, it was not Godzilla.

"Bingo!" Ruby exclaimed, laughing to herself. Leon picked up the unconscious body of Jen as she laid sprawled out on the stairs. "That'll cost ya $50, Leo." She held out her hand, waiting for her reward.

Leon laughed. "Illusion ability, beautiful. Just beautiful." Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. He hand it to Ruby and threw Jen's body over his left shoulder. "How long have you been home?" He asked.

Ruby pocketed her pay and answered, "Oh I never left, see?" Leon looked down to see she was still in her pj's. "I've even see when Yoshi and Blu Thunder bombed the sleeping beauties. It. Was. Classic." She started another round of laughter.

"I was meaning to ask about them but forgot. Anyway, I'll be back in sec. I need to drop something off." He said and walked into the living room. Eirika and Seth were beginning to wake up.

"M-my clothes!" Eirika exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"My swag!" Seth covered his crouch, using his wings to hide himself.

Leon looked over to Seth and smiled. "Hey, Seth." The normal/flying-type peeked his head out at the mention of his name. "You mind bringing Jen home? You do remember where she lives, right?" Leon asked.

"If I do, will I be your favourite flying-type?" Seth asked, hope building up in him.

Leon rolled his eyes and replied, "You'll be a bit closer." With that, Seth jumped out of the couch and ran up stairs.

"Give me a second!" He yelled. Leon put Jen down in the available couch and turned to look at the red faced Milotic. Her arms tightly wrapped around her and her legs tightly closed.

"Stop staring at me." Eirika said, not looking in Leon's direction. The man complied, looking away from her.

"Sorry, those D's made me look." He chuckled. Eirika's faced became a darker red.

"S-shut up or I'll-I'll freeze you!" She still couldn't look in his direction. The snow haired man simply left the living and went back to his. When he got there he saw Ruby looking around his room, as if lost in deep thought.

"You okay Ruby?" Leon asked, putting a hand on the dark-type's shoulder. She looked back at him with her usual smirk.

"Yeah, just when I came in 'ere last night it seemed different." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Different? How?" Leon asked again, raising a brow.

Ruby thought about it the question, then answered, "Everything looked bigger. Or was I shorter? I dunno." She said, shrugging. "Anyway, you should get to work on Sarah's cookies before she gets home." The zoroark morph walked out, swaying her hips.

'_Is she trying to seduce me now? Doesn't she remember poképhilla is illegal?_'' He thought to himself. "Wait, cookies for Sarah? Ruby, wait!" He ran out of his room to see no trace of the dark-type. "... Man, I've got to do something about my life. More importantly, if Jen was better at looking through my stuff, she might have found out about Hero."

_Later that day... _

Leon had fallen asleep in the couch watching reruns of old Cartoon Network shows. His legs were crossed and arms folded. He a gave a few light snores. The front door swung open with a certain Sylveon morph behind it.

"Daddy! I'm home!" She yelled, kicked off her shoes and closing the door as she walked in. Leon woke up with a start, he calmed down as he realized who's voice it was. The fairy-type bounced her way into the couch and sat on her father's chest. "Daddy, the teacher taught us how to..." Amber trailed off. "I forgot. Oops."

Leon smiled at her and said, "Doesn't matter, now you're home." He put his arms behind his head and sighed. Amber turned around and laid back on Leon's chest, mimicking her father's action with a cute sigh.

"Uh-huh, now I'm home" She closed her eyes and started to drift off. Leon didn't move. He only turned back to the TV and continued to watch the cartoons. After a full hour of Ben 10 the front door opened again. Bruce walked in and sat down in the couch next to Leon's.

"How did the lady hunt go?" Leon asked.

"Same as usual: I'd find someone, they'd be too small, they'd say they can take, then they see it and-" Bruce was cut off by Leon.

"They'd try to take it and end up have an orgy from just the tip, leaving you hanging." Leon finished.

"Well, yeah." Bruce said with a heavy sigh. "I heard people being a virgin because their dick's to small. I've never once heard of someone with the opposite problem..." Bruce started to tear up. "I didn't think I'd be at 32 and still be a virgin. I thought by now, I'd have a wife and kids. I mean, one of my problems with women now a days is that none of them want kids. I want a woman who-" Leon cut him off again.

"Can raise kids with love and care and knows how to work a man."

"Yeah!" Bruce exclaimed, causing Amber to move around in her sleep. "But all women like that are taken. Even if I find a woman like that, they'll be too small for me to-" Cut off again by Mr. Age.

"Put the rabbit in the rabbit hole."

"I just wish..." Bruce sniffed a couple of times. Even though he was big, Bruce had a ton of issues, from abandonment to trust, and was very emotional.

"Listen Bruce..." The duel type looked at his trainer through puffy eyes. "I remember what you asked me all those years ago back in Hoenn... you asked me to make you stronger, so those people in your family regret throwing you in the river." Someone as big and thick as Bruce could survive the fall from the cliff easily. But the water was supposed to do the job. Him being both Ground and Rock type made heavy waters his worst enemy. "I've made you into the battler who can take down the strongest of opponents, even water and grass types if you can land a blow. But I think it's time we chance our agreement."

"Change it to what?" Bruce asked, still sniffing.

"From here on, I'll find you a perfect wife who's loving, caring _and_ wants kids. Hell, I'll make sure you can fit in her just to make you happy." Leon smiled. Bruce started to cry again. But this time they were tears of joy. He got up from his couch and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He spread his arms out and came closer to give Leon a hug.

"No no no no no! Amber's on my chest! If you do that you'll crush her!" Bruce's attention shifted to the small sleeping child on Leon's chest.

"Oh, ah... sorry." He chuckled. "I'll give you a hug some other time." Bruce wiped the tears from his eyes and went off to his room. Leon let out a sigh of relief, and rubbed the back of his unconscious daughter.

"God/gods/whatever be the grace..." He said. He picked up Amber and slowly slid out of the couch and stood up. "She'll probably wake up before dinner, so I should just keep her here, shouldn't I?" He slowly lowered Amber back into the couch and started to think. '_What to do, what to do...? I could try and finish Fire Emblem again... but those dragon loving bastards will kill Lyn or Eliwood in a heart beat... I could just farm up Kent and Marcus. Yeah, I'll do that.'_ He smiled to himself and went up to his room. He heard his cell phone ring and felt his pockets. "Damn. In my room." He muttered, he ran up stairs and opened the door to his darkly-lit room. He saw a glow coming from his dresser and slowly walked over to it. He picked up the phone and checked the caller-ID. He smiled before answering "Hello, 'G'."

"_Leo! You haven't called in months!" A female yelled from the other end. _Leon fliched a little, not expecting the sudden noise. "_You think just giving me a few hundred grand will substitute for not calling any of the member's in the band?! Chloe is dying to hear from Amber and you still haven't called!" _

"Uh, Gamer, can you calm down a bit, please?" He asked, waiting for more yelling.

_"Okay."_ She replied calmly. Leon blinked a few times. "_Did you really think I'd be mad at you? Ha haha_." She laughed.

"It sounded like it..." Leon said, laughing a bit. "Anyway, why'd ya call? Do you guys need something extra for Christmas? Someone need help?" He asked.

"_Nope, we're coming back to Kalos for Christmas! We're going to be in a concert in Lumiose!_" She exclaimed. Leon could hear the hopping from the phone.

"Be care not to bounce a hole in the roof, woman." He laughed. "It's because of you I know where Amber gets all that bounce of her own."

"_It runs in the family." _Gamer giggled. "_Oops, Nick is getting everything together for our next show, gtg._"

"Tell that Jolteon punk not to over-do himself."

"_I'll also tell a certain Vaporeon that her daughter is alright too, bye!" _Gamer hung up, leaving a chuckling Leon to put his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, what a strange Eevee... I should start getting dinner ready before I leave for the night." He yawned. "I should really hire a cook and maid. But I can't trust them not to steal from us while we're sleeping..." He groaned, "I'll find someone I can surely trust! Until then I'll have to cook and clean!" He stomped out of his room, a flame of determination in his chest.

"I'LL BEAT YOU FOUR FANGS!"

**A/N**

**Hero (Me): Hey peoples. *smiles* Time for a short introduction of the people who will help with this story. Alexis Lumanite. **

**Alexis: Hey there. **

**Hero (Me): Sasha Lumanite. **

**Sasha: BRING OUT YOUR DEAD! **

**Hero (Me): *laughs* Mary (You already know the last name she took) **

**Mary: *too busy reading* **

**Hero (Me): Kate/Kitty Lumanite. **

**Kitty: Cat power! **

**Hero (Me): Bitch Queen Von Lumanite. **

**Emma: Go eat a cock. **

**Hero (Me): I see no chickens here. Brendon Dr- **

**Brendon: Call me Brain... **

**Hero (Me): Right, Brain... Leon Jo... Jo... whatever, Leon Age jr. **

**Leon Jr.: When will you stop calling me Junior? **

**Hero (Me): When you become a great man like your father whose name I stole... I just realized something... **

**Alexis: What? **

**Hero (Me): I'M THE ONLY BLACK PERSON HERE! **

**Brain: I'm the only Asian person here. **

**Hero (Me): True... Okay, never mind. INFO CARD TIME! And since nobody said who they'd what to see, I'll just throw a random one out there. **

**-Character Info- **

**Name: Ruby Age**

**Nickname (s): Mistress of Chaos, Boom, Dark Time, Rue. **

**Age: 23**

**Spices: Zoroark**

**Sex: Female **

**Height: 5'10 **

**Appearance: Unlike most Zoroark, Ruby has short shoulder length red hair (The family's chosen length) which ends in black tips. Ruby has a number of scars on her body from fight and events of her childhood which she doesn't mind showing off. Other then the two things before, she is a normal looking Zoroark. **

**Bust Size (Why'd I add this? I don't know myself.): Roughly a C-cup or D. **

**Personality: Ruby is tomboyish, perverted, noise loving, chaos reeking and over all nothing feminine other then her body. She loves video games, TV, guns and violence. She speaks broken English and tends to drop words and letters a lot. She is also being 'trained' into acting more lady-like by Sarah. Ruby can easily break from her tough girl act if met with a cold glare. **

**Of course, I can't give one without the other, t'is bad selling of merchandise. Sooo, let me give you the second character you should be looking out for. **

**Name: Sarah Age**

**Nickname (s): Mistress of order, Bon-Bon, Aura Time, Sasa (Her brother's nickname for her). **

**Age: 24**

**Spices: Lucario**

**Sex: Female **

**Height: 5'8**

**Appearance: Lucarios' hair varies in length due to aura control reasons. Brawlers keep shorter hair then Ranged attackers. Sarah choose to be a Sp. Attacker and is growing her hair out. She has below the shoulders length black hair. Sarah was no abnormalities whatsoever. **

**Bust Size: B-cup**

**Personality: Calm, cool, collective. All words which make you thick of Sarah Age. She unlike her best friend/fiend, Ruby, she is lady-like and loves to read. She hates noise and violence. Sarah appointed herself to reform Ruby into a proper lady. **

**Well, there we go. I really got to do these things earlier. I mean, doing them on the day they should be posted gives me no time to read them over and make sure there aren't any mistakes... Oh well, I guess I put myself in that position. And I don't really know much about bust sizes so sorry if I made a mistake there. Oh, and chapters will get longer when the plot starts, which will be in chapter 7. **

**If you stuck with me til the end of the Info cards then I'll tell you this: I'll be answering reviews starting next chapter. If you don't want your review to be answer in the next chapter, then simply say you don't want that in the end of it. Well I have stuff to do so I'll be leaving you now with a little beta info. **

**The original name for this story was Light and Time-A Different Kind of Pokémorph Adventure. Light referred to Hero's last name Lumanite, while Time was to Leon's last name Age. **

**That's all. Gg, Light's out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooooh, my aching head... *rubs forehead with some ice* never should have listened to Leon Jr. Sorry if this chapter is late, I was a bit... occupied with other things. How was your holiday everyone? Did you enjoy it more than last year? Or did you end in a situations such as my own where you did things you wished you hadn't. **

**Sarah: How could you drink so much?! **

**Me: When your friends are like mine, you'll find a way. **

**Ruby: Party animal upon deck. **

**Me: Now that I'm done explaining myself, I'll add a small disclaimer just for caution. **

**I do not currently own Pokémon or Game Freak and might never will. All copyright material and trademarks are owned by their respective owners and publishers. This being a fanfiction, should have all those things being said without a disclaimer. If I did own any copyrighted material here then it would be very pervert in the original source. **

_Chapter 4: Mission 1- No way out_

"Hiroshima." An old man called. The man was in his 70's but had a full head of long, gray hair and had a full beard. He was quite robust for his age and wore a simple black and gray yukata. His legs folded under him and a bottle of sake sat by his side.

The young assassin appeared in a flash of light before his master. The boy had short white hair that spiked a bit downwards. He wore a sleeveless GI with a fishnet under shirt and had a large eye patch covering most of the left side of his face. The eye patch had his adopted family's symbol- A large gray shield with gold edgings and Arceus' image carved into the front, on both sides of the shield the letters L and R are present with sharp edges. The boy had dark, yet oddly pale, skin with his single visible red eye looking to the floor. The boy had a blank, yet depressed looking, expression on his face.

"Yes Master?" Hiroshima asked, in a monotonous voice. "Is there a task you wish for me to complete?"

"No no," The elder said, waving his right hand in front of him. "I thought it would be good for you four to hear a little history." As he said the last words, three teens, around the same age as Hiroshima, came out of different hiding places in the room. They all had gray hair and wore a black and gray gi-like outfit. They all shared similar characteristics, appearing to be triplets that consisted of two boys and one girl.

"Grandpa, how'd you know we were here?" The taller male triplet asked with a disappointed look.

"You should leave the hiding tricks to Hiroshima until you learn to master them." The man said with a smirk. "Plus the three of you are easy to spot: find one and the others are sure to be close behind."

"That's not fair grandpa!" The female sibling exclaimed, folding her arms.

"I knew this would happen..." The second male sibling said, sighing.

"Now now children, you are making Hiro uncomfortable." The siblings turn to the still bowing assassin. They all took seats next to him, saying sorry as they did. "Hiroshima, you as well should sit. This will take some time to finish."

"But mast-" Hiroshima started but was gestured to sit down. He reluctantly did so, folding his legs under himself.

"Now, to the story of the clans and the legendaries." The elder said, getting into a comfortable position. "This is how the world was like long ago, when wars waged and lives were lost daily. Long, long ago in a country, long lost to the people of the modern world, there were many different people and many different families fighting for power. Out of all the families in the region, one family never fought unless to defend themselves. The head of the family looked to his country in shreds of it's former glory and wanted nothing more than to stop the raging conflict which had swallowed the land whole."

"The head of the family told his kin of the plan and, though many not wanting to send their strongest off without a chance of returning alive, left in the morning. On his travels through out the region, the man had faced a great number of dangers and faced a great number of enemies. Three years has passed and the man has been broken many times. He had heard many stories of his family's destruction, whether these tales were true or not, they only fueled the man's drive more."

"Another four more years passed and the man had lost not only his sword, but his right eye. He was on the verge of death, yet he still pressed on, in hopes of seeing his goal through to the end. He came upon a mountain which had rumored to house the legendary being which created the world. He climbed and climbed, day in and day out. He went without food or water for days, yet he still moved on. After finally reaching the summit of the mountain, the man looked around, trying to find the being. He saw nothing but ice and snow. Tired and weaken, he fell to his knees and then to his face, wanting for death's cold touch to bring him away to meet his long dead ancestors. He closed his eyes, accepting that he was about to die without put an end to the raging wars."

"The man awoke some time after, feeling a warm glow. The cold was gone, so was the snow on the mountain,and was replaced with grass and fruit trees everywhere. He sat up, thinking he had made the journey to the other side in his sleep, and looked around at the paradise he was in. '_Do not be afraid.' _He heard a strange voice say. The man jumped to his feet and looked in the direction of the voice, to see what he had been searching for more then half a decade. Arceus. '_I have watched you for very long.'_ Arceus said. The man got on his hands and knees and bowed his head, not wanting to be disrespectful to Arceus. '_Raise your head and stand tall, my child.' _Arceus said, '_You are the only one out of many to seek my power for good. If anything, I should bow to you.'_ The man couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood, still very shaken, and asked Arceus one thing. 'If you have knowledge of what I have come here for, then I need no reason to explain my wish. Arceus, the people of this land have fought for many years for land because their own has floods or droughts.' The man said, swallowing hard. 'Blood has been shed because food shortages-the land can't produce nutrients needed for plants to grow. I wish for you to give me the power to end all of these things before another man needs to die.' The man bowed his head, praying for Arceus to grant his wish."

"Arceus looked at the man for a moment, as if waiting for a selfish reason to be spoken. When none came, Arceus said to the man '_You are the one. The one man who stands in the middle of a war begs for it to stop rather than to pick a side to fight with. I will give you the pow-" _Hiroshima started to feel something poking his face repeatedly. Everything around him started to lose focus and soon became blurry.

Hero woke up to see he was still in back of an ATAC combat plain. The insides were painted black with 'Advance Tactics And Combat unit 37 59- K' in big bold Sliver letters on the roof. There was a single long row of seats on both sides filled with sleeping ATAC soldiers in black bullet proof combat vests and combat outfits, their guns somewhere near them, all faced towards each other. Hero looked over to the person poking him in the face. The man had short red hair that came down into his face a little, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wore the same attire as the other ATAC members.

He paused for a moment before saying "Poke." And poking Hero in the face again. Hero twisted the man's wrist, glaring daggers at him. "Ow ow ow ow ow..." he tried to free himself but ended up hurt himself even more.

"What do you want, Evan?" Hero asked through his face mask. Hero wore a navy blue, hooded Shinobi shozoku. The sleeves wrapped tightly around his muscular arms and his pants wrapped themselves tightly around his lower legs. For some reason, he wore combat boots instead of the traditional spilt toed shoes. The looked incredibly light and flexible compared to those of the ATAC soldiers. His mask only covered his lower face and his hoodie covered and hid his hair and forehead, leaving his cold red irises to glow and glare without anything to distract people from them.

"Take it easy, take it easy." Evan begged, still trying to free himself. Hero let go and continued to glare at the soldier. "Geez, I thought we were friends..." He said in a whining tone.

"Wake up ladies."

All the soldiers slowly woke up and turned to the source of the voice. A large light skinned man walked out of the cockpit in the same uniform as the soldiers. He had graying blonde hair in a buzz cut fashion, a rough looking face and was smoking a cigar. He looked huge compared to everyone else in the plain. He had a large, most likely loaded, Beretta 682 shotgun on his right shoulder.

"Listen up kiddies, because I'll only say this once." Everybody waited silently for their mission's details. Hero only sighed, already know what his job is. "We're going to mount a full scale attack on these foreign fucks who think they can come in ta _our _country and mass produce piece a shit weapons for their buddies back home. Our job is ta arrest _every_ bitch and motherfucker in there and bring 'em to the International Police, even if we have ta broke a few noses while we at it." The commander smiled, taking his cigar from his mouth with his left hand.

"But sire, why do we need him?" A soldier asked, pointing to Hero, who had his arms folded and his eyes closed.

The commander pointed to Hero with his cigar and said, "cause that one is the man who makes your weapons for ya." All the soldiers turned to Hero. "Meet the big man in charge of Light corporation, Hero N. Lumanite."

"_That _is the secret head of LC?" A different soldier said, "You mean the big company that was founded like 40 years ago that makes computers, toys, medicine and stuff? The same one that, behind the public's back, makes weapons for the world's governments?"

"Yep, same one." The commander said, grinning.

"Wow..." a female soldier said. "He's a flipping ninja!"

"Ninja sounds odd to me," Hero said, his eyes still closed. "I prefer just being called an assassin."

"Yeah, well we don't care what ya prefer." The commander said, taking a drew from his cigar. "We call you guys ninjas." Hero scoffed and the commander continued, "We're over the Kalos' mountains, prepare for deployment. I know our ninja friend won't be in need of a-" As he was saying that, Hero disappeared in a flash of light. "Never mind."

"That bastard left me!" Evan exclaimed, "Just want til after the mission, I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Evan begun getting his things together and waited for the signal to leave.

On the ground, Hero appeared in the tree line near the target location. The dark of the night made perfect cover for him. The weapons factory Itself was a large concrete gray structure which seemed to be the size of a football field and a half with similar concrete walls all around it. There was a single large steel gate guarded by a dozen men and pokemorphs-A clear sign that whatever that was inside was important. Hero snuck his way closer to the gate. '_Distraction..._' He thought, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. A bright light appeared in front of the guards, quickly getting their attention.

"The fuck...?" A guard trailed. The light began to speed in to the forest on the opposite side of Hero. "The hell do you think you're doing?" The guard turned around to the others. "That thing can be some spy cam or something. After it!" The guards, beginning to think of all kinds of things the light to be, ran off it.

"Jesus, they're retarded. Even though I'm worse then Alexis was with making light trinkets, I can still made a good one if I try..." Hero scoffed, getting out of the foliage and made his way to the gate. He put his right hand on it to test the material. '_Great, it's solid. That'll make it SO much easier to get through it._' Hero disappeared in his usual flash of light. It took him a few seconds to get through, but in the end, he did. There weren't any lights or guards outside, which made Hero's job a lot easier. He made a quick dash towards the building.

'_This seems very odd... There should be more guards, but I don't see any._' He thought as he peeped into a window. Inside was just as you'd expect-many workers, some very young looking, managing machines and assembling guns and other weapons by hand. The interior was the same gray color as the outside with large wooden boxes and crates everywhere. Hero looked around the inside of the building a little more before disappearing and reappearing inside, behind a loaded crate. He crouched down to better hide in the shadow of the crate. The room was poorly lit, giving only enough light for one to see what's directly in front of them. '_I'll have to make my way through this place without being seen._' He let out a small sigh. '_I prefer missions were I should just kill everyone in my path and get over with. But at least all I need to do here is kill who ever the hell is running this place, ATAC can surely do the rest._' He slowly made his way to a flight of stairs going downwards. He wasted no time sprinting down the steps. He noticed thestair way begun to get brighter the deeper he went. He heard a loud explosion coming from upstairs and instantly knew what was going on. '_So they finally get here._' He continued down the stairs, when he reached the based he saw a group of armed men hurry towards the stairs.

They quickly stopped and pointed their guns at Hero. "Sorry, but you're gonna die here." Hero said, pulling out a few kunais. They opened fire on him, but he easily dodged the bullets range of fire. Hero threw three kunais, all hitting their marks in the faces of the men. The ones left continued to shoot at him but Hero again made easy work of them before they could hit him. The last one fell to the floor with a _thud. _"I thought this would be more fun..." Hero began to walk away. One guard, who hadn't died yet, held his gun up. He pulled the trigger.

_Bang! _

Hero looked down to see he had been shot in the left arm and sighed. "At least one of you still has some fight left." He pulled out a kunai from his boot and slowly made his way back to the downed guard. The guard, in a panic, unloaded his clip into Hero, who continued his advance. Hero knelt down in front of the guard, who was now out of bullets. "No more bullets? Too bad you didn't aim for my head." Hero flipped the kunai in his hand stabbed the guard in the throat before pulling it back out. The guard started to bleed out, his eyes now becoming vacant. Hero got up and continued to make his way to his target.

Three minutes of walking with very few run ins with guards, Hero stood outside the office of his target. He heard shouting coming from inside and decided to wait and listen.

"Boss, this whole plan is a bust. The international police are basically knocking at our door, what should we do?" A timid sounding voice asked.

"What do we do?" Another voice repeated, this one sound as if he smoked for years without a break. "You mean 'What will _you _do?'. I'm out of this place before them fags get down here and arrest me. You're now in charge, congrats." There was sound of movement in the office and the sound of a chair falling over.

"B-b-but boss.." the timid male voice said.

"Fuck off! I quit! I ain't going to jail for a sinking ship!" The door opened to reveal a short, pudgy man in his late 40'so who wore brown pants and a button up shirt. The man looked up into the eyes of Hero and his mouth fell a gape. Hero used the kunai in his hand to slice the man's throat. The man held his throat, as if trying to close it back up. He fell to the floor in a now forming pool of his own blood.

The timid man looked at Hero as if he were the Grim Reaper. He started to wet his pants and crawled into a corner of the room, sobbing. Hero shook his head and gave the man a "Pathetic", before disappearing in his usual manner.

"Hands in the air fuck bags!"

The ATAC units quickly ran down the stairs, guns held high and ready to fire. When they hit the ground floor they met with the sight of tens of dead bodies scattered around the halls. They slowly made their way to back office to see a large man on the floor in a pool of blood, his throat spilt open. The commander looked into the room to see a man in his mid 20's in the corner. He had the front of his pants soaking wet and trails of tears running down his face. The commander shook his head and said, "Damn ninja beat us to it..." He sighed, throwing his cigar on the ground before stepping on it. "You sir, are under arrest by the international... fuck it. You're coming with us piss-up."

**Somewhere in Anistar City... **

In the assassin's guild under Anistar, the workers and assassins walk about doing their nightly business. The guild was an extremely large building filled with screens on almost every wall and a large desk in the center with many receptionists and organizers, all wearing a simple black uniform, who collected and planned every mission and assignment given out to the workers. The large metal room was only illuminated by the glow of the many screens, the screens themselves only having open jobs and the list of available candidates. The missions were all ranked based on difficulty and task, many of the were only guard missions with very few assaults and retrieval missions, regardless, many of them had taken a job with very few risks.

Hero walked in, his arms folded over his chest and blood dropping from him with every step. A few people turned to stare at the bleeding assassin, but not a single soul dared to speak to him. One receptionist looked up from her desktop to see Hero heading in her direction. She noticed the blood and numerous bullet wounds on him and her jaw dropped. Her glass fall down a bit, making her light green eyes visible. Her brown hair reached a little past her ears.

"H-Hero..." She started. Hero stopped in front of her, his eyes focusing on hers. "You're tracking blood on my good, clean floor! Do you know how long it takes to clean in his place?!" She yelled at him.

"You see me walk in, wounded and bloody, and you're worried about the floor...?" Hero asked, raising an eyebrow though must couldn't see.

"Master Shadōitami taught you how to survive with any wound," She said, glaring at the ninja. "and you don't seem feel pain so you should be fine. Please go to your dorm and _stop _messing up the damn tiles."

Hero complied and walked off, arms still folded. After a short walk through the building, Hero stood in front of a steel door with Japanese characters written in ink. He snapped his fingers and the door opened with a strange _pop_. He walked into the dark door and closed the door behind him. He flipped the light switch and was reward with the sight of a large size bedroom layout, painted white. Two king sized beds were in back next to the walls, a desk with a laptop was pressed against the wall a few feet in front of the bed on the right, a simple large dresser sat in front of the left bed with the floor being in a red carpet The room was fairly empty but Hero never complained. He sat on a bed and tried to process the low rank mission he was given.

_Was this really what they bother me with? _He thought. _A simple assassination of a fat old bastard? They must think my time comes easily... _Hero yawned and laid back in the bed and closed his eyes. _I deal with the wounds later. I think it's best I take a quick nap for now. _Hero soon drifted off into another dream of his past, one he never enjoyed thinking of.

_Somewhere in a different region... _

A single female figure laid on the cold floor of her ceil, curled into a ball and sobbing. The very room she rested in was covered in ice and frost. She wore nothing more then an electric shook collar around her neck. Her long, icy white hair rolled pass the base of her gray skin. Her eyes were held shut, hiding the light yellow eyes.

Through sobs, she repeated the phase, "H-help me, guardian." And "Save me, Hero..."

**Remember when I said that the plot will start to unfold in a later chapter? Yeah, I thought it best to start it now and come back to it after ten chapters of random bullshit. *gets glared at by some readers, shivers* T'is a joke! T'is a joke! I was just messing with you guys is all haha.. **

**I said I'd read reviews in the last chapter and no one reviewed... fair enough. T'is Christmas! It's one of first I've never celebrated so of course I'm psyched. As a christmas gift to all who put up with my crap, I'll put up two story previews. Why only previews? I've not thought out those stories as much soooooo... Anyway, welcome Lyn from A Wayward Emblem fanfic and the Fire Emblem games. **

**Lyn: Nice to meet you all. **

**And here is Swellow Thorndike from... I still can't think of a good name that hasn't been taken... *thinks really hard* **

**Swellow: How about A Bird in the hand, Two in the Books? **

**Me: Nope. **

**Lyn: The Story of a Highschool Pokéhuman? **

**Me: That sounds good... Sure, that's it. **

**Swellow: Least it's got a name. **

**Lyn: Glad I could help. **

**The stories will be posted at near the same time. Did I give you the details about the second story? Oh well, the name should give you some idea. Sorry but no info card today, mainly because I'm partly drunk and I don't want to put something in it that I'll regret. So I think I'll see you nex- **

**Axel: You forgot about **_**me-**_**Axel Fucking Cole**

**Me: I never said I forgot about you. Though, I wish you were never he-**

**Axel: Listen up, you hentai-watching geeks. I, the amazing Axel Cole shall-**

**Lyn: A man with to much pride... **

**Swellow: And an ego the size of a planet... **

**Me: I didn't say anything about you because I didn't write your story yet. **

**Axel: *gasps* How dare you show such disrespect to the greatest Sableye pokéhuman ever? **

**Me: Shut the nexus up, you brat. *groans* I need to do stuff so I'll end this thing with another 'did you know?' about this fanfic. **

**Did you know that all characters, excluding Hero, Leon, Ruby and Sarah, so far have been named after video game characters? Eirika and Seth from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Yoshiro from Pokemon Conquest are just a few. **

**Gg, noob, Merry Christmas and Light's out. **


End file.
